


A Seven Seas Tale

by Shmootzie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Atlantis, Emma is amazing, Family, Greek gods, Hero Quest, Heroe, Hooks is a magical entity, Jolly Roger - Freeform, Kid Killian, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, Pirate Lore, Pirates, Poseidon - Freeform, Prince Killian, Sickness, Torture, True Love, Trust, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:25:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmootzie/pseuds/Shmootzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian´s bond with the ocean is deeper than just being a pirate. He is an Oceanid. And heir of Atlantis, the realm that guards the Seven Oceans.  </p><p>Also Neverland was just more than an island, it was a prison, and with Pan´s defeat, they just managed to piss off something more sinester and powerful than Pan.</p><p>To save them all, he will have to revisit a past he thought forgotten and he will need all the help he can get. </p><p>A shining knight for example, in the form of a savior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they imprisioned her in a far away island, in the care of a heartless shadow. And there she will remain, until the end of times (EDIT chapter)

He is standing next to the helm, finally being able to relax, after their rough escape from Neverland. The shadow, enraged by the death of the boy it cherished, made his best effort to stop them.

In the end, it was Emma and Regina that saved them all. They combined their magic, powerful and terrible, fire and air, making the shadow vanish, with a guttural scream, that made the sea and the land tremble.

Henry is a lucky lad to have such loving, protecting mothers. Even if they are scary as hell.

Everyone has retired to rest. Charming and Snow, to one side of the crew rooms and the Crocodile and his son, to the other. The Crocodile status is delicate, and his survival may depend of arriving to Storybrooke as soon as possible. He is not in a hurry to save the damn imp, but well he owns it to Baelfire. Tinkerbell, is standing next to him, keeping him company, since if there is any person she considers a friend besides Baelfire, is Hook.

His thoughts wander back to Emma. She looked exhausted, green eyes dull and hands shaking. Magic drains so much energy. He offered his rooms to Emma and Henry, but Regina ends there too when the boy asked her to join them. He can picture Henry sleeping in the middle, and yes, Henry is indeed a very lucky lad.

He closes his eyes, and chases those thoughts away. The feelings he had for Emma when this adventure start, have just growth bigger as his respect and admiration for the blond multiplied itself in his chest.

Not even Milah made him feel this way. And the Gods know, how much he had loved her.

Milah was his moon.

Emma is his sun.

And hell, isn`t it messy? Because, well, there is Baelfire.

He is about to sit, when he feels it. He closes his eyes, nausea overcoming him, and he staggers.

And there, even if it is already miles away, whoever is giving him this vision, shows him Neverland. And Neverland is being destroyed, it`s volcano exploding, lava running down the hill and the sea devouring it.

He knows this vision is real, and that is not good. He remembers a tale. A children`s tale.

_"And they imprisioned her in a far away island, in the care of a heartless shadow. And there she will remain, until the end of times"_

And suddenly Neverland is no more. There is nothing but sea and darkness.  Emptiness.

Realization hits him and almost feels like a physical blow. Neverland. They imprisioned her in Neverland.

And this is a warning.  
  
“Are you ok?” Tinkerbell asks, voice lace with concern.  
  
He is not ok. He can feel cold pulsing trough his veins and there is this whisper on his head, quiet and soft. The vision only lasted a second and it was enough. He touches the warm wood of his ship and gets himself centered.  
  
“Did you feel it?” he asks, because he needs confirmation.  
  
“Feel what?” Tink´s hands search for his face and pulls his chin up. “You look pale. And you are a little bit warm. And what is wrong with…”  
  
And Killian closes his eyes and takes a deep breathe. _Like mother taught him once._  
  
“…Eyes..” Tink finishes and Killian opens them again and Tink looks at him suspiciously. Blue ocean eyes stare back at her and he finds his smile, his filtracious smirk that work as good as any metal armor you can purchase at the Enchanted Forest.  
  
“I am fine. I am a bit tired, sunshine” he gives a dramatic sigh. “I need my beauty sleep as much as you, my fair fairy”

“Well then you should probably sleep, Captain. You look awful”

" I will take your advice as soon we land. After all, even if the Jolly Roger is truly the best ship in all the realms, I don´t dare to leave it unattended while…well flying”

Tinker Bell smiles with the pride the Captain always talks about his ship. It is amusing and charming.

“Well, make sure you do, after we arrive. Do you mind if I take my own advice, and retire for the night?”  
“Of course not. I really appreciate the company Tink. And thanks for helping us”

She starts walking towards the crew rooms and glances back to the still smirking captain.

“Killian, you asked me if I felt something? What did you feel?”

The cold is almost gone and the whisper has fade like a faraway echo. The vision lingers at the corner of his eye, the violent destruction of the hell he once called home.

If she did not feel it, then he is almost sure what this is about. Oceanid magic. Rare. Powerful. And technically non existant.

“Oh, I was wondering if you can feel how steady the ship is. The Jolly is truly a wonder” he casually comments, tasting the lie in his mouth.

Tinkerbell is about to retort, but then a yawn interrupts her and decides to let it rest. Still eyeing him suspiciously, she takes her leave with a small goodnight.

He lands the ship when they cross the line between worlds. It is smooth and he sets course, trusting the Jolly to remember her way. Everybody is asleep and they seem to be safe for now.

He allows himself to sit down, head resting against the helm. Closes his eyes, and hopes silence will come now that they are in the land without magic. 

No such luck.

When morning arrives and Storybrooke is clear in the distance, it is the only thing he can hear and the roaring turn into a rare melody. A melody he is familiar with.

He has heard it all his life. He is a pirate and before that he was a sailor…and before that…

It is the Song of the Sea, that music that reveals itself, to all those who are meant to be men or women of the sea.

The sea is calling him home. The cold he felt, is now a pleasent coccon of warmth and soothing. He knows what it means and he is too terrified to think of the consequences of that. He falls asleep, the comforting feeling soothing the terror of the vision he experienced.

An hour later, Emma gently shakes him awake.

  
“Hey Hook, wake up, we are home”

  
“Home?” and he opens his eyes to find his swan, smiling brightly at him.

“Yes, home. Thanks to you.”

He smiles in return. This one is sincere. The pulse and the warmth diminished, but is  still there. It has been a long time since Captain Hook or Killian Jones, have called anywhere home, besides the Jolly Roger. He is confused about what is happening and needs to make sure of a couple of things first, check some facts. If he is right, then there is a storm coming and looking at Emma, smiling at him, triumphant and exhausted, he has come to terms of what will be his main concern.

Protect her. Protect them. 

She will not be harmed.

He stands next to her and smiles at her.

“Home. Good. That is good”


	2. Her Royal Highness, Callyope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callyope finds out Neverland has ceased to exist.

Callyope is sitting on the delicate sea shell throne with a look of utterly boredom on her face. In a few days is the Ursula`s Annual ball, which means she should be choosing what colors should be used, reviewing the sitting chart, tasting the menu and all the duties that are expected from the queen.

Voldie, the royal butler, is speaking of such things, oblivious of her queen`s pout.

She finds herself wishing once more for Penelope`s presence at her side. Her sister, loved this things, and she had an exquisite taste which Callyope lacks. Well, Penelope , all of her was exquisite and delicate. Nothing of which Callyope is.

She looks at Tristan, and the bastard is smiling. He knows well, how much Callyope will prefer to be training at the range or better yet, in other more pleasant activities. 

After all, the Stratego of Atlantis Forces, is a very handsome man, with muscles carved like he was one of the statues that decorate the royal hall, ebony skin and beautiful amber eyes. He is wearing the full regalia of his job and she replaces her self pity thoughts for how she will like to take those off, specially the button shirt, and isn`t that shirt to small for him?

"So what do you think, Highness? Lavender or lilac?" Voldie ask at her and she blinks at him.

But before it is obvious that she has been spacing out, the doors open, and there, one of the messengers comes in running, dirty and exhausted, kneeling in front of the queen with Tristan`s sword at his neck. 

"Tristan" she warns, knowing the man`s actions are his natural reaction to any perceived threat to her.

Which is ridiculous, since she has her own dagger in her hand.

"I am sorry my queen, they told me to reach you as fast as possible" the messenger, barely a kid, speaks. His breathe is heavy and he is trembling, clearly he has been running a long way.

Tristan offers his hand to retrieve the letter the messenger is clutching in his hands, retiring his sword, but the messengers shakes his head.

"They told me to deliver it only to you Majesty....I..."

Callyope stands up and walks towards him. "It is ok kid. Raise" she offers him a hand, ignoring the glare Tristan is giving them both, since according to him, she is always to reckless when treating with commoners and that one day will get her kill.

The boy blushes and takes her hand and she pulls him up, receiving the letter in the process ,and smiles to the lad. 

"Who sends this?"  
"General Abzu" and her smiles melts away.

From the corner of her eye, she can see, Tristan has tensed up too. She forces the smile again to her face, thanks the lad and asks Voldie to guide the boy to get some sleep and food. The butler, noticing the tension, bows and obeys.

When they are alone, her face falls and Tristan is next to her in a breathe. She does not look at him, knowing he will recognize the fear in her eyes if she does, and maybe is nothing, maybe old Abzu is only asking for something, more man, more wine, a couple of woman, something like that.

 

"Callyope?" asks Tristan and takes the letter of her trembling fingers, after she seems to finish reading it.

"Princess: The shadow is gone. Little strife may be involved. Magic became too unstable and the prison broke. Neverland is no more and she is free. She is here, on the Lady Lovibond. My last action as Captain, is to warn you. I am sorry I could not help you more than this. May the Gods blessed you, dear Callyope.

Captain Abzu"

Before Tristan can ask anything, she turns around. She has steeled herself in the brief moment he was reading the letter, the trembling gone, the fear concealed behind a the carefully practiced mask that come not from being a queen, but a warrior.

"Callie?" Tristan calls her again, pulling her to him, knowing that look perfectly. Blue eyes, cold and detached, the warrior queen once more, and his heart shivers, it is exactly this that almost destroyed her once. And he fears nothing, except losing Callyope.

Her eyes soften for a second, at the intimate nickname he calls her, mostly to reassure him, but then it is gone, and with a slight push, looks at her Strategos, loyal, loving and deadly Tristan.

" Call the royal council, and call all the Pirate Kings that are still alive. Send messengers with the word that she is free and we should prepare"

"And the little strife?" Tristan asks, letting her go, getting in his role as well.  
Callyope smiles with a bitterness he has not seen in her for years.

"I don`t have any doubt he is involved in all of this. Since when he is not involved in all the crap that happens around the realms? Go fast, dear General, I should go and visit Davey and the Fates"

Tristan nods and he is about to bow, when she grabs his face and kisses him, deeply and with all the love they have share through the centuries. 

"I love you" he whispers as they break the kiss. She looks up at him, all Callie again, and nods. "I know"

Without turning back, Tristan leaves to do his queen`s bidding.

Callyope stares back as the door closes and wishes one more time, for she to able to tell him how much she loves him. But she has a duty and a mission, and maybe when this is over, she will be able to love him freely and be his wife. Considering they both survive this.

She uses the secret passages towards her quarters, the place where she is not just the Queen, but she can be Callyope, in the privacy of her home. 

Not in mood or with the time to hear her waiting ladies gossip, she takes off her dress, loses the corset, takes of her crown, most of her jewels except for three.

The Royal Ring, symbol of her position which can become handy. The pendant she wears on her neck, a little silver sea shell, a gift from her loyal General . And her most precious jewel, a simple golden chain, stole for her by a little troublesome strife, when he was only four years old. 

She dresses herself with her training clothes. Resistant black leather pants, and simple black camisole. She chooses a wool jacket, navy blue and sturdy boots, comfortable to walk and water resistant. She carefully and lovingly, takes each one of her knifes and conceals them in her clothes.

She stares at her reflection. The woman in front of her, has long black hair and bronze skin, with blue eyes, the same shade of all the royal family members of Atlantis. Her body, is curvy and strong, fit to fight and run.

There is only one thing that does not feel right , so she takes her dagger, and with a bold movement, cuts her long long black hair in half, and as it falls, and she can imagine the shrieks of her ladies when they found she cut her "precious" hair. Her hair is now shoulder`s length as it was before she became queen.

 

Then, she takes the true source of her power, the item that it is hers by right. A long, metal spear, that glows a soft blue when she touches it. 

The Spear of the Seas, given to her by Pontus, himself.

She looks again at the reflection and smiles. There is the Callyope she knows, the Callyope she is. 

She looks like an adventurer again. Like a pirate again, not a little princess.

Which is exactly what she needs to be if she wants to succeed. 

With a last look at the mirror, she runs back to the passages, this time towards the town.


	3. Four Months Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four Months Later. Hook is keeping his promises and Emma hopes.

It has been almost four months since they arrived back to Storybrook, and everything is in peace

Neverland was rough for everyone, but at the end, they returned, almost unscathed.

Rumplestikin is now only Mr Gold, the Dark One left behind inside Pandora`s box. He and Neal are trying to patch things up, and well, he is adjusting to life as a simple mortal with Belle`s help. He still has a deep knowledge for everything magical and can also work on potions, but the ability to cast is gone.

Regina and Emma, have arrived to a truce for the good of Henry. The kid feels deeply guilty for what happened, sensing that everything that happened at Neverland, could have been avoided, if he just have been stronger. For now he is glad to be back, and he is slowly getting back to his routine.

Snow and David, decided to move out, so they can try to have a baby and give Emma some privacy. Gold`s potion worked, but all magic has a price, and David lost part of his strength, and sometimes gets debilitating migraines, but it is better than being dead and they adapt. Emma does not say it, but she is a little bit hurt that they moved out, so they can start a family again.

Also Neal is trying to bond with Henry and with her. Henry`s part is going incredible, the kid loves his father almost as he loves his mothers. The part with her? Nah, not really working.

Because if Emma is honest with herself, which she rarely is, she will admit that she still loves Neal, like one loves your first love. You look at him and your heart swells, but it is a love that was born a time when you were younger, more innocent and naive. People changes, and she has changed as much as him. She loves him enough to be able to be a family with him and Henry, but family does not always mean to be married and in love with the father of your child. She just has to remember that almost every main character of this fairy tale is related to Henry in some way, including bloody Peter Pan. One morning, they talk for a very long time, until it is night and the stars are out, and they at least can shut down that book, with the hope to start a new one as Henry`s parents.

Also..there is Hook. Killian Jones, the pirate and honorable man, has ask permission to his father to court her, which surprisingly David allowed, and now he is doing such thing.

Always the gentleman, Killian has taken her out to dinner, accordingly to Emma a one thing time only, has brought her flowers, lilies, because they are like her, beautiful and strong, and she did not know she had a favorite, but she finds she likes them, specially the orange ones. Killian is fun and nice, without losing his edge and his mischief oriented nature has her laughing even if she would prefer not to.

She finds out he likes to read, knows how to play the piano and drinks as much tea as he drinks rum, which has lessen considerably after they came back. He has a sweet tooth but he takes care about his nutrition with the same discipline he takes care of the Jolly. He is extremely organized, falling a little bit on the OCD side. She remembers one day he invited him to the apartment how his hand twitched while staring at the mess of her room. He is nice to Henry, keeps the kid entertained with all his Yoho Yoho, a pirates life for me stories, that most of the time are not appropriated for a 11 year old, but anyway, her son likes him and that is a big plus.

The thing she likes the most is that when he looks at her, he sees Emma, not the Savior, not the thief , not the lost daughter or unfortunate princess. He sees her, as she is, and seems to love her because who she is. Which sometimes she can`t understand. But he makes her feel worthy. Loved.

And well, he is not bad looking at all.

She finds he is slowly winning her heart, as he promised, and she is having a hard time resisting. She is even having fun. She still has her issues about trusting other people, but since leaving to Neverland, Killian has been truthful and loyal, and has not given her any reason to distrust him. They are building something, she still does not dare to name. (It tastes like hope)

She is wondering all this sitting at the sheriff`s office. She looks up at the clock and finds that is almost time to finish her shift.

Sighs in disappointment. Usually Killian arrives one hour before to make a nuisance of himself, before going to Granny`s for dinner, if Henry is with Regina, or going home together.

She grabs her keys, closes up and begins the short walk towards the Jolly Roger. Since last week, Killian has not been looking all that healthy. He has been cold and coughing, and she suspects the cold weather of Maine is not doing him any favors and he may have caught the flu. Also he has been eating very little.

She has not seen him in two days and that worries her. If Killian is not with Emma, he is always at the Jolly, still working on the repairs needed after Neverland. Being without a crew, left all the work to Killian.

She arrives to the Jolly, the ship moving slowly with the waves. She likes the ship, not that she is admitting it to Killian, but she likes how warm the wood is and the way she gets all puffy when the wind blows in her sails, all beautiful and proud.  
Killian is not on the deck, so maybe he is downstairs. She frowns, usually Killian likes to be outside as long as the sun is out.

So she walks to the Captain`s quarters and looks in.

Killian is still at bed, apparently sleep. Emma has seen the pirate asleep before, and it always come to her attention how young he looks.

But his face is far from peaceful and he whimpers when the door opens.

"Jones" she softly calls. She has stopped calling her Hook, and goes for Jones or Killian.

He looks like he is having a nightmare. None of the crew that went to Neverland is free of them. She knows, she has seek the comfort of her child`s soft breathing at night, after vicious dreams of losing him.

He lets out a small scream and he sounds like he is choking.

She decides to wake him up.

"Killian Jones, wake up. You are ok, it is a dream"

Gently she shakes his shoulder and with a halt, impossible blue eyes open, and there is terror in his eyes, that slowly fades away as he takes the face in front of him.

"Emma..." he says with a hoarse voice.

Before Emma can say anything else, he starts coughing, deep coughs that rattle his lungs. He feels sick and nauseous and finally vomits on his sheets.

Emma is rubbing her hand on his back and is saying something, but he can`t follow,

"Jones..Killian honey, look at me. You are ok" she keeps saying, gently, like she will talk to Henry when he wakes up from an awful nightmare.

Killian focuses in her voice and the hand on his back. It has been so long since anyone comforted him like this.

"Deep breathes Killian. Come on...in..out"

He tries to match her breathing and eventually it becomes regular again, interrupted by some coughs.

"Thanks, love. It is over. I am good" he softly says.

She examines him, taking in the way he is still shivering of cold. She sighs, as she pulls a rebel lock out of his plastered forehead. He probably is sporting a fever.

"But you are not staying at the Jolly Roger tonight. It is too cold and you are clearly sick"

"I am ok Emma. I have had worst" he stands up slowly and starts tugging at the ruined sheets

Emma scowls. Because it is always that, isn´t it? For people like them, they always have had worst. No worries, I have had worst , I don`t need your help, I don`t want to cause any trouble. Emma knows it is not only her that is opening her heart again. Killian Jones` heart is also a fortress, made of obsession and isolation. Emma may have made some cracks on those walls, but they still stand.

"I know you are use to take care of yourself. But for someone who is always telling me to trust you, you should at least return the favor". She takes his hands between hers, and Killian intertwines his fingers. The gesture is familiar and intimate. "You are not alone"

Hook smiles a little with that and seems to be about to make one of his witty remarks when then he just nods. His eyes are too bright and a little bit glazed, but there is it. Devotion and love and an awe that she cannot understand.

"You always have to win, don`t you Swan?" he asks, amusement in his voice.

"Yes, I do. After all, seems I have a reputation to maintain. Come on Captain, come to land, we will take good care of you"

"Is that a promise?" he suddenly leaned towards her, reducing the space between them, and Emma can feel the heat coming from his shirt and his breathe, and just for a second, lust over takes her and how she wishes she could be with him.

And the moment is broken when a nasty cough have him shaking and backing away from her.

"That is it Killian. Lets grab some clothes, you need to change from those and probably a bath. You smell....like sea water"

Killian tenses at the comparison, but it is true, the cabin smells of sickness and putrid satly water. She has been at the Captain Quarters and never before it has smell like that.

"Of course. I can`complain if a beautiful lady like your wants to take me out my clothes" he suddenly provides, his posture relaxing and a lazy smile in his face while she goes around his closet.

Emma rolls her eyes at the innuendo. At least some things never change.

"You wish, Jones"

"Of course darling, how could I not?"


	4. A Seven Seas Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian tells a story. Also he has a cat.

That evening, Emma Swan, has a sick pirate sitting with her son, watching Disney Movies, so according to Henry, Hook can educate himself about how their stories are told in this realm. 

Peter Pan is not in the list and she doubts Henry will ever play it again. She also does think, Killian will not appreciate it. 

He looks better, after giving him some antibiotics and some Pepto, to help his stomach, since she is sure Killian has never had any chemical drug on him before. He is reacting well to it and his fever came down from a 101 to a steady 98.

She can hear them talking while she is making some hot cocoa for Henry and her, tea for Killian, something nice and fresh to help him open his throat.

This feels too domestic. Finds she does not hate it.

"Mom, come sit down, we are choosing the next movie" Henry shouts to her . He-no, Hook`s cat, because apparently he has a black cat as a pet, that nobody met until they were coming back fron Neverland, is currently on Hook`s legs, mewls in protest when his owner accommodates himself so he can pick up the steaming cup from Emma`s hands.

"I thought He-no never leaves the ship" Henry provides, happy to have the stubborn cat with him for the night.

"Yeah, it is weird. But suddenly we were leaving and He-no was already on the top of the bug, waiting for us"

"Aye, even I was surprised. It has been a long time since old He-no comes to land. He never set foot on Neverland"

He-no mewls again, and this time sniffs Hook`s beverage, a look of disgust on his face.

"I know lad. But a man can`t survive only from rum" Hook answers and Emma still finds ridiculous how he talks to the damn cat. 

He-no does not dignified him with an answer, but makes his displeasure now, by migrating to Henry`s lap.

"Your cat has a temper"

" Just like his previous owner. So tell me young Henry, what story is the magical box going to tell us now, after the delightful tale of the little mermaid?"

"Mmm, I was thinking, something more recent. What do you think of Atlantis mom?"

"Atlantis?" Killian`s head snaps up and looks at Henry and Emma, some strange emotion behind his eyes, which he quickly masks, and Emma thinks she may have imagined it . "You know about Atlantis in this world?"

"Yes, it is a legend. It supposedly was a land and it went under the seas. The movie tells the tale of a professor that is convinced it exists, finds it, marries the princess becomes king and immortal" Henry explains. 

"Now, are you going to tell me there is actually an under water city in some land?" Emma asks, because well, fairy tale life, and sometimes she wonders if one day she is going to be transport to fucking star wars land. Because that will be her life and possibly, cool in some weird way.

Killian snorts. "A city under water? No no, Atlantis, is on land. And yes it exists" 

 

"Have you been there?" Henry asks, his eyes bright of excitement for another Captain`s Hook adventure story. Being alive for more than 300 years, gives you lots of material. 

Killian closes his eyes briefly, a thin smile forming in his lips.

"Yes, lad. Long time ago. Atlantis is located at Atl continent. It is the realm at the center of the Seven Seas"

"So it is located in this land? You know, the seven seas are the arabic, the Mediterranean..."

"What? No! The Seven Seas, are well, the seven oceans that unite the realms. All realms have oceans, and it is a connection between them. Atlantis is the only realm that have access to the seven of them"

"So, you can sail across realms?"

"Aye, if you have the correct ship and the correct Captain"

"The Jolly Roger can do it?" Henry is practically vibrating with excitement, not noticing Hook`s growing unease.

"Nah. The Jolly can if she has the correct magical items, but the only ship that existed that could travel between realms, was the Lady Lovibond. It was a small, white ship, that is almost as fast as the Jolly. Her captain, was as lovely as the name of the ship, and as fierce...well as fierce as your mother"

"What is her name?"

Killian takes his time to answer, like he is remembering something.

"Her name was Callyope. She was a princess of Atlantis, but also a pirate and adventurer"

"Callyope is the muse of epic stories, here on this land"

"Yeah, she will probably be. The stories you people, have in this land, are from different realms. Atlantis. Olympus. Enchanted Forest. Never Land. Middle Earth. Hades. She used to travel to this realms and see the happenings there, and her tales were famous all around. So, I can see that, Callyope sharing her stories and people writing on them"

"And what happened to her?" Henry asks, not knowing this particular story.

Emma decides to intervine. Hook suddenly looks exhausted again, like talking about this is draining him somehow. He-no has left Henry`s side and is back at Hook`s lap, small face rubbing on his stomach, in what she guesses is a comfort effort.

"Henry, lets play the movie. We are watching movies, not telling stories. Killian needs to rest…"

"She died" Hook says, not looking at them, his hand on He-no, caressing the cat with slow motions. 

"I.." Henry tries to interrupt.

"It is ok lad. It was a long time ago and it is a lost legend. You will not find a book in this land that tells it, because well...the woman that gossiped around this stories dies in this one. Callyope, was sister of Penelope, Atlantis Queen. And one day, Queen Penelope had a child. A bastard child. Nereus, his husband, an old hateful coward, dislike this child with all his heart, because of his heritage. And he decided to sacrifice the boy to the gods...take his heart...offer him to Poseidon. Callyope, heard of this and stole the boy away."

"In the Lady Lovibond?"

"Aye, lad. They managed to arrive to your realm, the Enchanted Forest, running away from Nereus troops. There are ways as you already know to travel between realms. Callyope managed to hide the boy, but she was eventually trapped, and brought to court. She and her crew were executed for high treason" his tone falls flat.

 

"And the kid?" Emma blurts, because she can relate to a woman, who protects a child with her own life.

Exhaustion drews his face down, eyes growing distant. 

"He died too. It is a sad story, really it is. Maybe another time I will tell you the details, but for now.. I think..I need to rest a little. Do you mind if I leave you both and retire to sleep?"

Emma detects the lie when she talks about the boy, but does not comment on it. He looks about to collapse and seems defensive about the subject. 

Henry looks a little bit mellow down by Hook`s story but offers the Captain a smile. "Yes, sure. I am going to sleep with my mother tonight, so you can take my bed"

 

"I thank you lad, but I don`t want to cause any trouble. I can go back to the Jolly..."

"Oh no. Please don`t. You look about to fall asleep. Besides we talk about it Killian, it is too cold"

He sighs, like he always does when he thinks she is being stubborn, but nods.

"Aye. I am quite tired. But it has been a lovely evening"

"Are you sure you don`t want to eat anything? A sandwich?"

Killian shake his head. "Thank you Emma. I am ok. Thank you for your hospitality. I just..." 

He can feel his knees shaking and he knows he is going to fall on his ass if he does not move fast. It will be impossible for him to get to the Jolly, talking about Atlantis always drains him, and now with the situation at hand, it just takes all he has. 

"Ok then. Have a good night Captain. Thank you for the story" Henry concedes, also noticing the way he is slightly swaying.

"Any time lad. If tomorrow you are up to, I can tell you the story of the ship call Oro Jack" the pirate offers, making an effort to smile to the kid. He really likes Henry, the boy is an excellent listener.

Henry`s unease dispels and he nods. Killian goes upstairs, thanking them again for her hospitality.

Emma watches him go and the steaming cup is full. He-no meows at her and procedes to go upstairs, following Killian. The cat is clingy to the Captain, and that bothers her for some reason.

She is about to follow but Regina chooses that exact moment to arrive , so Henry goes in his merry way, eager to spend the night with the queen. He kisses Emma goodbye and hugs her. 

"I love you mom"

"I love you too kid"

"Watch out for him tonight will ya? He does not look to well"

"No, he does not. Hopefully now he is in a warm room and getting some medicine, he will get better in no time"

" Thank you mom. He is nice to have around, and also he has the best stories"

"Better than David`s?

"He is a three hundred year old pirate! Not even grandpa has that many stories"

Emma can`t help to laugh and kiss his head before seeing him leave towards Regina who is already out of the car, and hugs him as he gets there. Emma waves at them to say goodbye.

"Take care kid"  
And gets inside, to clean up, and check on her cranky and sick guest before, she herself, calls it a day.  
________________________


	5. Circe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Circe dreams. About her vengeance, the happenings of the world and Him. Dreams about breaking his immortal heart and destroying everything He may hold dear. She dreams about blood, destruction and death. To drown the world and reshape it. There is no mercy left in her, there is no love. The darkness twists and gets hold of her heart and dreams. (EDIT)

Silence and darkness have been her only companion for such a long time, she has lost count of how much years have passed.

In the end, it does not really matter. It is meant to be forever, and forever is a long long time.

  
There is no pain, because He for all his cruelty and disdain has never found pleasure in the suffering of his wayward toys. She loved him once. Devoted herself to him. Sacrifice everything she was for his love.  It all spin out of control, and last thing she knows, she is trapped in a prison of darkness and shadow, and condemned for all eternity.

At first she raged. She threatened to finish what she started. Drown the World. She was ignored.

Then she cried for mercy, for forgiveness. No one answered.

Then she pleaded for death, because death for sure was better than this, eternal silence and darkness, and being all utterly alone.

  
Eventually she quiet down. It was evident she could not die, no matter how much she tried. Darkness made it complicated, and every time she bash her head against the hard cold walks of her prison, she will be healed again, made whole by that damn shadow. It was also evident no one was listening .Or if they did, they just did not care.

One day, she calls her magic. She did not dare before, as she fear of it not answering, of the possibility it being gone. Her magic does not break the darkness but it comes to her when summoned.  Oceanid Magic. Beautiful and powerful. The sea whispers in her ear, like an old lover. And even if she hates Him, she could never hate the sea. Magic provides her comfort.

Eventually she casts a spell on herself. A spell to sleep and perchance to dream. To escape the insanity that is brewing in the center of her heart. And she dreams. About her vengeance, the happenings of the world and Him. Dreams about breaking his immortal heart and destroying everything He may hold dear. She dreams about blood, destruction and death. To drown the world and reshape it. There is no mercy left in her, there is no love. The darkness twists and gets hold of her heart and dreams.

In her sleep, madness consumes her.

She dreams of a boy in her prison. A boy who is not a boy and the shadow deeply loves. She can hear a pipe in the distance and the laughter of children playing and sometimes she dreams of sobbing, hearts heavy with grief and homesickness .                     She dreams of a tall handsome man, a hook for a hand and  a heart full of sadness, madness and revenge. She dreams of strangers coming to Neverland in a magical ship, tall handsome man guiding a little shining star that has stolen his heart.

She dreams of light entering the cave, a single candle breaking centuries of darkness. She can almost feel it´s warmth and marvels that she can still recall the feeling. The shadow in her dreams feels it too, and shrieks.

Darkness dissipates and she wokes up.

It takes days for her to open her eyes and when she does, the light is too strong and makes them hurt. But it does not matter, because as she closes them again, tears run on her cheeks. It has been so long.

She can hear the wind entering the cave, touching her skin. She can hear the leaves and most importantly the waves. The sea is near and her magic answers to it.  
She drags herself slowly out of the cave, dark brown eyes adjusting to the light. Her body is weak and her legs don´t support her. But it does not matter, she will be patient. She will get stronger.

Some days later, she is laying under the sun, her skin burning, and she doesn´t care at all. She has been cold for centuries.

She lies under six suns and six moons, just enjoying the pleasure of the sensations all around her.

On the seventh day she rises slowly. She falls many times, her movements uneasy and without grace as unpracticed knees try to hold her weight. When the first star appears on the sky, she walks around, head high and a smile on her face.

On the eight day she eats for the first time. Red juice from the fruit she collects, paints thin curving lips as the bittersweet flavor invades her tongue, and it is probably the best she has ever eaten.

On the eleventh day, she stares at the sunset, and there in the horizon, she recognizes the outline of a three mast ship, its red sails glowing against the sun. She could recognize that ship anywhere.

After all, she was its captain once.

The Lady Lovibond.

And she wonders if she is just being very lucky of this is Fate trying to make up to her.

It is probably the second. The universe is rarely so lazy

On the twenty-third day since she awoke, Circe, still naked, with her skin dark for the sun exposure, walks around the ship that once was hers. The Lady Lovibond is as beautiful as ever. All the crew that was not killed, has been properly enslaved by her magic which sparks from her with excitement and the sea sings with joy and fear, to see one of its most loved and crazy children back to it.

On the twenty-five day, Circe performs one of her favorite spells, earthquakes are so easy when you know where to push. The land trembles and cracks, and she is satisfied.

This is the first step in her long to do list for her revenge. Neverland crumbles in front of her and Circe smiles.

She is awake. Her magic is no gone. And she has her beloved vessel.

Who can stop her?

Time to visit Davey Jones.


	6. Henry has a new friend, well sorta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thalassa: Thank you, Henry. You will not regret this.
> 
> Henry realizes something. She called him Henry and he never told her his name.
> 
> True Believer: Who are you?
> 
> No answer.
> 
> He tries to call the number. He has tried it a couple of times before, and it usually gets the message that right now the user is unreachable.
> 
> "The number you are trying to reach does not exist. Please try again. Thank you"

After dinner with Regina and being tucked into bed Heny takes out his cellphone. There is a conversation he has been ignoring for a while now. He stares at it for a little while wondering if this is as a bad idea as it seems.

His experience in Neverland, has make him fearful and distrusting. He still believes in magic and in good, but also learned there are evil forces in this world enough to destroy a land and it´s people lives with it.  You can say that is the case of Regina and Gold. What redeems  both of them at least in his eyes is that all the damage they did was in the name of  some kind of twisted love-hate feeling. They were passionate and let their emotions, dark as they were, rule them.

Peter Pan was all about selfishness. It was not in the name of love, or revenge, or even hate. It was cowardice and selfishness.

He presses send and hopes for the best.

True Believer: Hello

Thalassa: Hey kid. I was starting to get worried.  Have you talk to him? Do you believe me now?

Henry breathes in and out a couple of times. His fingers type fast without looking.

True Believer: Yes. The story is slightly different, main details are the same as yours.

Thalassa: Excellent. I am impressed. How is he doing?

True Believer: He is getting sicker, as you said he will.

Thalassa: His nightmares are only going to get worst. He is drowning.

True Believer: What does that mean?

Thalassa: He is in danger.

Henry rolls his eyes. It is obvious something is off. Killian looked terrible when he went to sleep. The pirate looks more skinny than usual and is tired all the time.

True Believer: How do I know I can trust you?

The phone is silent and Henry is about to finish the conversation when she answers.

Thalassa: "You don´t. You have to use your instincts. I can`t offer you any proof, but I promise I just want to help him. I promise I will not hurt you or anyone you love. This is important.  I can`t help him if I can`t reach him"

Henry`s long lashes fall on his cheek, while he takes a big breathe. Thalassa`s phone number appeared in his dreams until one day just for curiosity he decided to send a message. He received an answer almost immediately from someone named Thalassa.       He looked the word on Googl and found out it literally means the sea.

Gosh, his curiosity one day is going to kill him. He decides to take her advice and concentrates hard in the feeling about if he should trust this person? He hopes his mother´s ability to detect lies is genetic and extends to electronic devices.

Suddenly his heart flutters at the memory of Killian Jones, sick and pale, Emma`s worried face as she eyed the sick man.

Henry likes Killian, he truly does. Emma thinks he does not notice it, but he has seen the way she smiles at him when they are together, and knows his mother has already choose between the pirate and his father.

And he is ok with that, because really his mother should have her happy ending.

He is getting sidetrack. But a decision has already been made. Killian can´t go on like this.

True Believer: Storybrook, Maine, US

Thalassa: Thank you, Henry. You will not regret this.

Henry then realizes something. She called him Henry...he never told her his name.

True Believer: Who are you?

There is no answer like all the other times he has ask the same question.

He tries to call the number. He has tried it a couple of times before, and it usually gets the message that right now the user is unreachable.

"The number you are trying to reach does not exist. Please try again. Thank you"

Henry sighs and put s his phone down.

What have he just done?

 


	7. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She has the sun in her hair and the forest in her eyes. Oh you are a poet aren´t you? Just like Him"
> 
> "I am not Him, Circe. And I will be damned before you find her" he replies fury and fear radiating from his body.

The sea is raging. Big waves splash against the deck of a ship. Lighting crosses the sky illuminating for a moment the scene. At the wheel is a man standing fighting for his life and for his ship to stay a float.

The man and the ship are a legend for themselves he is considered the best sailor alive and his ship the fastest one in all the realms even faster than the Lovibond.

"Where are you boy? Show yourself!" an angry voice resounds as thunder as an enormous wave crashes against the ship. The man´s stance change and it becomes more tense and defiant.

The man is tall and slender with blue ocean blue eyes and dark hair, looks exactly like Killian but he can´t be because Killian is safe and sound in a room in her house. Emma remembers just checking on him a few minutes ago.

This man drenched in cold water is as proud and fierce as Killian. He is fighting the waves with all he has because like Killian fighting and surviving are the things he knows best.

A terrible roar and suddenly five tentacles breaks the surface of the furious sea.

"I will find you and take away everyone you love. Everything and everyone!" the voice, promises, this time she recognizes it as a male voice.

Not-Killian looks at the tentacles and at the limp green figures that hang from them. It is a woman without a heart and a men, with dark streaks running along his arm and his chest. The handsome man´s face twistes in agony and she can see the way his jaw clenches, and how he represses a scream. Another wave crashes and the Jolly Roger sways violently, his Captain falls on the floor.

"Your walls are falling dear prince" a woman´s voice, sweet, melodic and fill of so much malice and darkness at the same time that Emma feels her soul shiver in fear.

"Circe" not-Killian growls, and his voice is full of disdain, sounding exactly like Hook´s when he talked about the Cocodrile.

"Indeed, child. Now tell me, why are you being so difficult? Why do you fight?"

Not-Killian does not respond, trying to stand up, and a big tentacle falls on the deck, and the Jolly Roger creaks.  
His sword is out and he fights with one of the tentacles but cannot stop the others slamming the deck again and again. The Jolly Roger is breaking and she can almost hear the ship´s agony like it is the living being Hook talks about-

The silent corpses are know hanging from the Jolly´s mast. She suddenly knows their names, Milah and Liam.

"Your love fail them and they will fail them over and over again" the male voice mockingly says.

"Where are you little pirate? Where are you hiding? Or better who are you hiding from me?" Circe asks. She sounds amused and like she is enjoying this too much.

Not-Killian does not answer and keeps fighting but his movements are getting slower and she realizes that he cannot be other than Killian for the way he is looking at the silent corpses over his head. 

She wants to be able to fight by his side, wants to help him, wants to save him, but the only thing she can do is watch.

Suddenly her pirate falters and one of the tentacles grabs him pulling him in mid air directly in front of the faces of the bodies, whose faces are suddenly very much alive and are looking at Killian with hate and disappointment.

"You told me you love me! You let me die!"  
"You kill me Killian! You goad me in taking that venom. Why brother?"

"I am sorry" Killian says, still struggling still trying to get free with less force than before, something in him dimming as the accusation surrounds him like a blanket of sorrow.

The voices keep taunting him while the storm reaches it`s peak.

"Who are you hiding from us? Circe asks again. 

"I will find you boy" the male promises once again. 

"Go away Nereus" Circe suddenly orders and the male goes silent. 

"I spy with my little eye a woman in your life, dear Captain" Circe sings.

Killian goes still.

"You must be blind. There is no one"

"Oh no, there she is. I bet is a pretty thing. What is her name Captain?"

"No" Killian shouts and is struggling with all the strength he has left only to have the monster tentacles get tighter around him.

"She has the sun in her hair and the forest in her eyes. Oh you are a poet aren´t you? Just like Him"

"I am not Him, Circe. And I will be damned before you find her" he replies fury and fear radiating from his body. 

"Oh but I will find her. I can almost see her, your magic is faltering you know. You keep ignoring the call. And you can´t leave her, do you? Because then for sure I will find her."

Suddenly, the tentacle gets him underwater and Emma is staring at the most beautiful woman she has ever seen pretty brozen skin, generous breasts and hour glass shaped. She is also corrupted and vile. She is floating exactly in front of Killian, with a cruel smile.

Killian is drowning. And Emma can just watch like watching a terrible tv show.

"When I find her, I will have you in my power. I will have your heart and destroy whatever is left of it and you will drown just like now"

Before his horrified eyes the Jolly Roger falls in pieces all around him and the tentacles squeeze him until Emma can hear his bones snapping and with a scream he loses all the air he was keeping.

"Oh well maybe tomorrow I will be able to get a better look at her. You can´t fight us forever" the tentacles that Emma realizes are part of the woman let him free with one last squeeze before disappearing completely.

His eyes are full of defiance, even as they are closing consciousness fading and almost immediately his body starts to convulse as lack of oxygen takes hold of him, lips turning blue and she can hear herself screaming his name, begging him to wake up, to not do die, to not leave her alone.

"Killian" she wakes up screaming an opens her eyes and instead of the horror of he dying she finds herself sitting next to him her hands on his temple. He is still asleep as small tremors run all along his body. She does not need to check his temperatureto knows his fever is back. She does not need to ask him what he is dreaming of because she is sure that was not her nightmare, it was his. 

She is sure this is the same nightmare she woke him up when she went to look for him.

"Killian, please you need to wake up. Wake up, wake up this moment" she is shouting and shaking him. He wakes up with a gasp, fever bright eyes meeting hers again then groans in pain just to start throwing up.

She realizes horrified it is salt water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the disappearance. I have change jobs and my life is chaotic. Nice job though.


	8. Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He stands up and some part of his brain clicks and he remembers he has to be gentle with the screaming swan in front of him so he carefully holds her when she tries to tackle him, oh and how strong she is and so beautiful in all her fury and fear. He will protect her. At all costs. Emma. His Emma.

They are silent for a long time. Emma´s warm presence helps him anchor himself back in reality.

"I am sorry" he whispers resting his head against the head board another cough shaking him.

Emma puts her hand on his forehead. "Nothing to apologize for, but I am worried. You are burning up"

Killian frowns. He is not warm at all, he is freezing. He can feel the cold of the ocean in his lungs, the pain of broken bones and knows it is not real but shudders anyway. He closes his eyes leans on Emma`s hand, enjoys her warmth and gives time to his exhausted brain to retell what he has just experienced.

This is the first time Circe has seen Emma. It took the witch three weeks before she could see Liam and another four for her to find about Milah. He can´t protect his dead, anymore. He prays for their souls every night, hoping them to be in Hades and very far away from this. But he can protect Emma and her lad, even if it kills him. Circe will not touch a single hair of them. Even if he has to reveal himself in the process. He has been very careful about using his magic with Regina and Gold in town. He is sure the Cocodrile will notice and he can`t trouble himself with fighting the warlock magic gone or not.  
  
He sighs. He thought he have arrived to the finish line, and maybe now after so many years have his happy ending. For a moment he thought he made it, when they were traveling back to Storybrook and Emma smile at him. When David had clap his shoulder and wish him luck with Emma. When he took the mask off for the first time in centuries. Until the same very night the dreams started.

"I need to go back to the Jolly Roger, luv. I am sorry. I need to go" he mumbles and tries to stand up but Emma is strong and pushes him down.

"Where do you think you are going?" she snaps. She is afraid and worried and his heart aches because he hates to be cause her any harm.  
  
"Nothing you should worry about."  
  
"Ah, should I not worry? I just saw you drown! You just drown and wake up throwing up sea water and you expect me just to let you leave?"  
  
Fear grasps his heart and clenches it, hard.  
  
"What do you mean you saw it? How?" he asks his bright eyes impossible wide and he is grabbing her by her arms.

"I don´t know ok? I came to check on you and decided to keep you company for a while. I fell asleep and suddenly I was watching you being attacked and dying. I saw everything. The ship, the storm and Circe.."  
  
"Don`t say her name" he growls and his grip gets tighter. He can almost feel Circe´s eyes on him.  
  
"Killian, let go! You are hurting me!" she cries, and he notices he is holding her too tight. Red is blossoming on her pale skin and he lets go her immediately.  
  
He falls back against the bed. "I am sorry Emma..I..."

Emma sighs and shakes her head."You need to calm down. I need to understand what is happening" she says softly.   
  
Killian is not listening, mind racing trying to remember if was Emma in the dream. He remembers her form appearing, but everything was too blurry. Did Circe saw her face? How the hell did Emma enter his dream?  
  
_"Your walls are falling, little prince_ " Circe`s voice from the nightmare echoes back to him.

He can`t allow that. Adrenaline and fear fill him. Emma is saying something but he can`t understand it. She sounds distressed and she is grabbing his hands and oh he wants to comfort her but he has something important to do.

He calls for his magic and it answers instantly. It drives away the cold and pain. He is a man with a purpose. He needs to go back to the Jolly, reinforce the walls.

He stands up and some part of his brain clicks and he remembers he has to be gentle with the screaming swan in front of him so he carefully holds her when she tries to tackle him, oh and how strong she is and so beautiful in all her fury and fear. He will protect her. At all costs. Emma. His Emma. He throws her against the bed and says something to her but he can`t figure out what. His tongue feels heavy and he wonders how he can possibly feel like burning when he was so cold moments ago. He steps out of the room and closes the door just in time to hear her slamming against it. His magic flows and destroys the lock.

He will pay for it later. He has gold on his ship. He is sure of it. Or maybe he can take her to dinner.

He leaves the house trusting his attachment with his ship to drive him towards the Jolly. As we walks he expands his senses and feels the walls he raised around Storybrooke. Subtle and strong just like mother taught him. They stand but need to be reinforce, sturdier enough Circe can`t find them.

Damn witch.

He remembers the tales. How her mother told him about Poseidon`s scorned lover. The first queen of Atlantis.

He stumbles inside his ship and falls on his knees on the deck.

Sturdier walls. Around Storybrooke.

He touches his head. Circe is hunting his dreams. Sturdier walls around his mind, around his thoughts.

Silently, Killian releases his magic. Oceanid magic in its pure form flows from him as the sea trembles and the earth shakes. His eyes turn impossibly blue and the force of the sea rages inside them as the Sea answer his call.

"Killian, stop" a familiar voice shouts from the dock but he ignores it, his magic reinforcing build the walls he has been building. No one will be able to enter the town or exit it, not until Atlantis deals with that bitch.

He turns his attention to himself. No one should be able to enter his mind.

"Killian, you are doing it all wrong, stop" the voice insists, despair tainting it.

He knows that voice. Must be the fever. He must focus.

He releases a little bit more of power and the sea groans in response, the Jolly shaking with the force of the sea. And it hurts. He is burning, he is drowning, Circe is looking and waiting and trying to steal Emma from him. He is dying and his magic runs wild.

Until it is not. Until he is not dying and he is not burning. His magic is being gently contained by the same kind of magic he uses. Pure oceanid magic, an ocean absorbing a strife. The presence surrounding him is a familiar warmth. Her magic is soothing, a balm to his chaos.

He must be too far gone because it is impossible.

"Callie?" he asks and his voice sounds too faraway like he is under water.

"Oh little Strife. I am here. It is alright. I have got you" he listens in a long forgotten language, the language he learned his first words.

 He wants to answer, tell her how much he loves her, how much he has missed her. About Emma. About his life. He wants but then the world explodes in pain again"

 _"I spy with my little eye a runaway queen with her lost little strife_ " he hears Circe singing next to him, the putrid smell of her magic invading his nostrils.

 _"I spy with my little eye a little town_ "

She is inside his head. He knows where they are.

"Calm down Killian. You are ok. She can`t see us. I swear she can`t" Callie reassures him.

 _"I spy with my eye an ugly duckling that became a swan"_ Circe sings again and this time she giggles. _"A swan? Really?"_

"Killian don`t listen to her. Follow my voice, little strife. we need to release all that magic inside you ok? I will help you. Follow my guide and..."

"Callyope" Killian locks his bright gaze with hers. She is smiling at him, eyes the same shade of his looking back.  "Yes. I am here" she says, her voice soft and familiar.

He smiles back, his heart jumping with joy. If Callyope is here she can take care of this.

He makes his decision. David will be proud of him, he is going to pull one of those hero sacrifice stunts Prince Charming loves so much. Emma in the other hand is going to be so pissed.

"Protect her" he says and without warning releases his magic, around his mind and heart. Big walls soar around them and stay high. This way that bitch can`t inside his head.

Killian`s body goes limp as his own self falls into darkness, magic washing away all the connection with his senses.

He falls. And continues falling and feels like eternity.

Until someone catches him. Killian  rests his head against a chest with a beating heart that is as familiar as his own.

"Hey there kid. I got you. Sleep, you have earn it" the owner of the warmth arms around him says.

"Emma?"

"She will be ok. Sleep"

Killian obeys. And he knows no more.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hello there. My name is Callyope, Queen of Atlantis. I am controlling the oxygen around you. I can imagine it is quite unpleasant but it is the only way I know how to make people silent. About Killian, the little strife is not dead. Yet. But he is in deep shit and he needs all the help he can get. I will release you in a moment so we can talk, ok?”

He drops and his magic dissipates like sea foam. She catches him, holds the upper part of his body close against herself.

“Oh Killian, you stupid, stupid boy” Callyope cries out, her own body shaking with magic and grief. If not for the warmth of his body and the gentle respiration, she would think he is dead, blue eyes staring at nothing.

Before she can do anything else, there is click of a gun next to her head and she turns her neck up to find a blonde human pointing it at her. 

“Get away from him” the blonde roars, and her voice trembles.  
“Take it easy lass, I am…”   
“NOW” Blondie orders and Callyope does the reasonable thing to do when someone threatens her. She focuses her magic and with a wave of her hand her attacker gets slammed against the deck, gun flying away. 

Callyope deposits Killian on the floor and gently closes his eyes, which open back stubbornly. She walks towards the gun and picks it up, while the blonde struggles on the floor trapped by her magic.

Callyope examines the small gun and frowns. Her mentor is always talking about them and how much chaos they bring to the world. Naturally he collects them and even has taught her to shoot one. She dislikes them greatly. There is no honor in a gun.

“What have you done to him? Is he dead? Answer me!” The human continues to shout and Callyope nods in approval. She calls him Killian. She is afraid for him. She is furious at her. This indicates Killian has people who love him. Killian last words were “protect her” and Callyope is pretty sure, he was referring to the screaming beauty in front of her.

With all the calm in the world she walks towards the girl and sits on the floor in front of her and casts a spell that makes the girl´s eyes go wide and shuts up in favor to breathe as air becomes scarce around her.

“Hello there. My name is Callyope, Queen of Atlantis. I am controlling the oxygen around you. I can imagine it is quite unpleasant but it is the only way I know how to make people silent. About Killian, the little strife is not dead. Yet. But he is in deep shit and he needs all the help he can get. I will release you in a moment so we can talk, ok?”  
She frees the blonde and is about to help her up when a dragon, the size of an elephant, jumps between them and snarls at her.

Callyope is not impressed. 

“He-no, old champ, aren´t you a little bit too late?” she says and jumps into the water just missing the fire mixed with a terrible tuna breathe.


End file.
